1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a transmission gear control mechanism of the remote control type such as a gear control mechanism for a transaxle of a front engine-front drive vehicle and more particularly to a joint between a transmission and a gear control mechanism therefor of the remote control type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art transmission gear control mechanism of the above described type, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 61-138720 and also shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. In the figures, a support rod 10 is connected at an end to a transmission 12 and at the other end to a control lever bracket 14 which is in turn supported on a vehicle body 16. A control lever 18 is pivotally supported on the bracket 14 and connected through a control rod 20 to a striking rod or the like transmission operating member 22. A joint 24 is provided between the control rod 20 and the transmission operating member 22 for preventing or reducing the transfer of vibration from the transmission 12 to the control lever 18. The joint 24, as shown in detail in FIG. 5, consists of a connector 26 having a pair of channel-like portions 26a, 26b to which a hollow cylindrical end portion 20a of the control rod 20 and a hollow elliptic end portion 22a of the transmission operating member 22 are connected by means of joint pins 28, inner sleeves 30, and resilient rubber bushings 32, 34. The rubber bushings 32, 34 are formed with arcuated openings 32a, 34a such that the bushings 32, 34 effect a larger spring constant in case of deformation in the axial directions of the control rod 20 and transmission operating member 22 and a smaller spring constant in case of deformation in the direction crossing the axial directions of the control rod 20 and transmission operating member 22 at right angles.
A disadvantage of the prior art transmission gear control mechanism is that a loss of shift effort on the control lever 18 is liable to be caused, therefore the feel of the control lever 18 during operation is liable to be deteriorated. In the worst case an incomplete shift can result since the end portions 20a, 22a of the control rod 20 and transmission operating member 22 are respectively movable relative to the channel-like end portions 26a, 26b of the connector 26 in the axial directions of the joint pins 28, i.e., in certain directions crossing the axial directions of the control rod 20 and transmission operating member 22 at right angles, while causing deformations of the bushings 32, 34. Therefore the joint 24 cannot attain a sufficient structural rigidity.
Another disadvantage is that the bushings 32, 34 are difficult to install and liable to be disposed out of place in assembly. In particular, the portions to be interposed between the channel-like portions 26a, 26b of the connector 26 and the end portions 20a, 22a of the control rod 20 and transmission operating member 22 have such a difficulty, resulting in a deteriorated assembling efficiency and durability.
A further disadvantage is that the joint 24 cannot provide sufficient insulation since the bushings 32, 34 for use in such an arrangement cannot be sufficiently low in hardness or spring constant in order to retain their durability.